


It's So Hard...

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mind Control, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chris finds out the truth, things start to get a little crazy.</p><p>Contains attempted rape, mentions abuse, and mind control / witchcraft.</p><p>based off the prompt: 'It’s so hard not to cry'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Hard...

The way Ricky was acting, Chris could tell something was wrong. He'd never seen him act like that before, and it was starting to worry Chris. Ever since Brandon left the band; that's when Ricky's behavior changed.

"Hey, Josh?" Chris said as he sat in his bunk.

"Yeah, Chris?"

"Have you noticed that Ricky isn't acting like himself?" Chris asked, and Josh sighed. He obviously knew something that Chris didn't know.

"Yeah, I have. I'm guessing Ricky didn't tell you?" Josh asked with a sigh and Chris became upset.

How could Ricky not tell him what was wrong. They were best friends, even though Chris wanted to be more than 'best friends'. All these feelings and questions ran through his head as he sat there in silence. He was trying to think of the words to say.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Chris wondered and for a couple minutes of silence Josh wondered what he should tell Chris.

Should I tell him the truth? Or lie? Josh asked himself for those moments of silence.

"Well..." Josh trailed off and this began to piss Chris off. How dare he try and keep this from him, but Josh was just afraid of what Chris' reaction would be.

"Spit it out, Josh," Chris said sternly, and Josh knew there was no way out of this one.

"Well, Brandon and Ricky were dating, and Brandon beat Ricky... so that's why he left the band..." Josh trailed off and Chris felt rage go through him like the wind.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?! No one tells me anything anymore, goddamn!" Chris screamed as he punched the bunk that was above his.

"I'm sorry Chris!" Josh whispered but that only pissed Chris off even more.

"You're going to be sorry when I'm done with you," with that, Chris jumped up, and started to pull Josh off of his bunk.

"Please, Chris... I'm sorry!" Josh pleaded, but Chris didn't want to hear it.

Josh began to cry as Chris pulled his own shirt off. He knew what Chris had in mind, but Chris was actually being controlled through mind control. So Chris didn't want to do what he was about to do to his best friend. But he had absolutely no control over his mind or body.

"Help! Someone help!" Josh screamed, but unfortunately for him everyone was out greeting fans. Chris only stayed back because Josh was staying back.

With a voice that wasn't his, Chris yelled, "You're fucking mine now!" and that made Josh realize that it wasn't Chris that was attempting to rape him. But it was someone or something that was controlling him.

Josh remembered that while Brandon was in the band, he was studying mind control and witchcraft. He wanted this to end, and quick.

"Please... Chris fight it! Please!" Josh begged, but that only made Brandon angrier. Do he made Chris slap him in the face as hard as he could.

"Shut the fuck up, Joshua!" Chris screamed as he began to choke Josh. He was fading in and out of consciousness and that's exactly what Brandon wanted. This was all part of the plan, and that plan was to get rid of Motionless In White for good.

That's when they heard the door open, and someone who sounded like Ryan called out, "Chris? Balz? You guys in here?" And that made Chris smile wickedly.

Chris was quick to cover Josh's mouth, and he threatened, "You make a sound, it'll be the last fucking thing you do. Understood?" in Brandon's voice. Josh nodded the best he could without being able to move his head much. He was scared to death, and he was for sure not going to make a sound. That was the last thing on his mind.

Once Ryan saw Chris coming out of the bunks without a shirt on, he knew something was wrong. So he decided to ask, "What's going on with you?" But Chris just smiled wickedly, until they both heard Josh scream.

"What the fuck, Chris?" Ryan asked before Chris pulled out a box cutter out from his pocket.

"Put that down Chris!" Ryan shouted before Josh came out with a vase.

Swinging it at Chris' head, and knocking him to the ground he hit him again in again until he knew he was going to be down for a while.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Ryan asked before Josh pulled him into the bunk area.

"We need to find something odd looking, Brandon is controlling Chris!" Josh said as he went through Chris' things. Ryan was still confused, but wanted to help find an odd looking thing. He still thought this was crazy - the whole day, actually - but had to help. Especially since Chris pulled a box cutter out and tried to stab him.

"Check under his pillow, Ryan!" Josh said and when Ryan pulled the pillow off of Chris' bunk, he found a chicken bone.

"Found a chicken bone!" Ryan said and Josh grabbed it.

"We need to get this out of the bus!" Josh said as Chris came into the room.

"Get it out of here, I'll take him!" Ryan yelled as he tackled Chris to the ground.

"Go!" was all Josh heard as he snapped the chicken bone in half as he ran outside. Throwing it to the ground, he stomped on it.

As Ryan was struggling with Chris, Chris came to a complete stop as he fell to the ground.

"Okay, Josh?!" Ryan started to freak out, he was afraid that Chris would jump out and attack. But he wasn't moving a muscle, and that scared the shit out of Ryan. As soon as Josh came back onto the bus, Chris started acting confused.

"What the? Why is my shirt off?" Chris asked in his actual voice. He was severely confused, and didn't know what was going on.

"Thank god you're back to normal!" Josh cheered as he ran to give Chris a hug.

"What the fuck do you mean, Balz?" Chris asked in a rude tone of voice. He was still confused about the whole thing. Was he the target of a practical joke? All these questions ran through his head as Josh continued to hug him. He then noticed that Josh was crying, and he was still hugging onto Chris.

"It's so hard not to cry," Josh cried as he held onto Chris like he was a life raft.

"We'll explain later, right now we have to go greet fans, oh and put a damn shirt on," Ryan smiled and Chris nodded. He was still wanting answers, but decided to let it go for a while.

How bad could it be, anyway?


End file.
